


oh so pretty

by crooked



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked/pseuds/crooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette discovers that Marius has cheekbones to <em>die</em> for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh so pretty

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [orestesblasting-pyladesfunk](http://orestesblasting-pyladesfunk.tumblr.com/post/87051453551/cosette-doing-marius-make-up-though-like-it)'s awesome post!

"Let me see!"

Cosette playfully bops Marius on the nose with her brush, laughing as he wrinkles his nose in response. "Not until I've finished, my darling," she says. She laughs again when he pouts and bends to quickly peck a kiss to his lips (and _only_ because she hasn't applied any make-up to them yet).

It started out as a joke, really. Cosette had been seated at the bathroom vanity and trying to apply her make-up, but Marius kept interrupting with kisses and tickling at her sides, making her squirm. While attempting to apply her eyeliner. Cardinal sin, that. So she whirled around and brandished her foundation brush, taking a swipe at him with it and warning him to _stay back i've got concealer and i'm not afraid to use it_.

But then she saw something in the angle of his face as he darted back, laughing, and reached out to grab at the hem of his shirt. _wait a second_ , she'd said. _wait a_ second _. get back here with those cheekbones_.

And twenty minutes later, her boyfriend sits statue-still for her as she blends his eyeshadow.

"What am I?" Marius asks. "A summer? An autumn? Maybe I'm a spring!"

Cosette fondly rolls her eyes. "You're a dork, is what," she laughs. She then leans back and appraises her work, touching up the left eye so that it's even with the right. "But I think you're an autumn. And _stunning_ , I might add."

The lovely grin that graces Marius' face just makes Cosette's heart melt. She picked a good one, that's for sure. She first selects a soft pink gloss for his lips, the final touch, but then her hand shifts and she goes for the brand new tube of red lipstick she'd purchased the day before. She gently grabs Marius' chin and tips his head back, applying the color to his lips with a careful hand.

"Oh, _Marius_ ," she says, stepping back to admire the finished product. He is practically bouncing as he opens his eyes and looks up at her, his kohl-rimmed hazel eyes even more striking than usual.

"Now?" he asks excitedly, and Cosette nods. He turns to face the vanity mirror, and Marius gasps softly. He leans closer to his own reflection, raising a hand but letting is just hover near his cheek, clearly not wanting to make of mess of Cosette's work. "Oh my gosh, Cosette. Is that _me_?" His eyes flick to her reflection in the mirror and she nods, leaning over him and resting her hands on his shoulders. Marius looks at himself again and grins. "I'm gorgeous!"

Cosette laughs and kisses Marius' cheek. "Yes, you certainly are." Her hands slip down his shoulders and travel over his chest, her lips following a downward path as well, first ghosting over his jaw and then finding a home on the curve of his neck.

" _Oh_ ," Marius breathes, shivering slightly. Cosette smiles against his skin as he tilts his neck to give her more access. But the warmth of her lips are gone and he's left looking around with a bewildered expression.

Cosette slips between Marius and the vanity, her back to the mirror and straddles his lap. She slips her arms around his neck, the look in her eyes unmistakable. She leans in to kiss him, but Marius darts back at the last second.

"My lipstick," he protests. Cosette cocks her head at him, as if to say _really?_ , and then they both dissolve into a fit of giggles.

Until she grabs Marius' hands, guides them to her waist, and proceeds to make a mess of his pretty, shiny red lips.

_____

Courfeyrac bursts into the apartment with his usual gusto, animatedly chattering to his roommate from the moment he opens the door. He doesn't need to see Marius to start a conversation, and it wouldn't be the first time he spoke to an empty apartment for several minutes if Marius wasn't home.

"Did you hear me, Buttercup?" he says after a few moments, having shuffled through the stack of mail and traveled into the kitchen to grab last night's half-eaten, cold fried rice to eat of the carton without a reply from Marius. He heads toward Marius' bedroom, his words getting a bit more muffled with each lift of the chopsticks to his mouth. "Enjolras said you'd better not be late tomorrow or he'll not follow through on the vague threats he makes. Well, he didn't say that part. But we both know it's true. Marius Pontmer—" Courfeyrac opens the door and freezes, his eyebrows shooting up at the sight before him. "— _cy_."

They're asleep on the floor. Marius is laying flat on his back on the floor and Cosette is draped over him, her cheek resting against his bare chest. The only thing preventing Courfeyrac from seeing more of her than he should (though he knows _exactly_ how naked they both are) is the blanket that Marius must've pulled off the bed and laid over her just before passing out.

Courfeyrac immediately notices the red lipstick smeared all over Marius' lips, but then just as quickly notices that Cosette has a red lipstick print on the back of her shoulder. And between her shoulder blades. And on the small of her back. His eyes return to Marius' face, and he sees the rest of his make-up. It's only because Cosette is there that Courfeyrac doesn't whip out his phone and snap a picture.

With an incredibly amused smirk on his face, Courfeyrac backs out of the room and walks over to his own. He plops down on the bed, opens up his laptop, and keeps shoveling cold fried rice into his mouth.

But an hour later, when he hears signs of life coming from the next room, Courfeyrac can't get to his feet fast enough. He sets himself up across from Marius' door, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a big grin on his face. Courfeyrac will be the first thing they see when Marius and Cosette come out of the bedroom, and that's _exactly_ the way he wants it.


End file.
